Leia's Defeat
After Leia tries to kill Jabba the Hutt, who survived her previous assassination attempt, she fails. Her failure has massive repercussions on the world, especially on one slave named Rota Masure. Witness as Rota goes from being newly captured slave girl to the number one Harem girl. Leia's Landing Stupid Hutt Leia thought. Did the massive slug really think that he could escape the New Order's clutches. He had taken her, the Princess of the entire Galaxy as a slave and tried to kill Luke Skywalker. Under the New Order, the conditions of Tatooine were one of the first to improve. However, corruption was still rife and soon it became apparent that Jabba the Hutt had survived Leia's strangling. "Your highness, the New Order fleet wishes to know our position?" asked a comm officer. He knew the purpose of the mission and it's danger. Leia clutched her blaster, she knew Luke would never allow it. "Tell them... we're heading for Bespin," she answered, to that he smiled and went off to do the order. Leia trusted all of these men more than Han, even Luke. They were all former officers at Alderaan, men of her father. They landed on Tattooine soon after, outside of the Hutt's compound. Leia held her blaster and confidently led her men out to attack the area. She was shocked, however, to see all of Jabba's bounty hunters surrounding her ship. What was more chilling, was she felt a blaster click at the back of her head. Capture "You thought your new government was impenetrable?" asked Jabba. "Han Solo is no Darth Vader. These new ideals that govern the galaxy are nothing, they cannot create peace. Vader brought order to the world, cruel as his methods were; the Emperor had done well through him. Cloning technology had advanced much under his command, and for that we are most thankful. That blood sample of yours, we created a clone of you as soon as your pilot told us you were coming. She is dead, by the bullet of a Bespin gangster and there on the Cloud City she will be found. You are officially dead today... princess." Lois was shocked. How much had Jabba paid her officers to betray her? How much? She had to find a way out before Jabba could kill her. She was no Jedi; that's when it struck Leia, once again, she was completely helpless. Once again she was at the Hutt's mercy. Before her pilot knocked her out, the last thing she could think of was that money bought everything. Imprisonment Leia's white robes were mucked up when she finally came to. It was strange, by now the people had probably found her clone's dead body and declared her dead. Who knows how Jabba managed to make it seem realistic... it was over. Revenge, it was what brought many over to the dark side. Leia chuckled at the thought, had she ever decided to listen to Luke and learned the force, the dark side would have gladly helped her escape Jabba. Her robes were more brown than white, they would need to be disinfected if she ever escaped. There it was, the word if. The bars were new and iron, the walls behind her were stone and she was imprisoned. There was no if, she realized, she was Jabba's prisoner. She shuddered at the thought of what Jabba would do to her. She had heard of how Hutts had for generations taken humanoid girls for their own pleasures. She remembered the soft saliva of Jabba on her cheek when she was first enslaved by him. She remembered the harsh fitting metal bikini and being forced to lie by the Hutt's side, bathing her back in his semen. Yes, the Hutt had masturbated on her back and made it clear to her that his tail was going to enter her body that night. Luke saved her then, but Luke was probably mourning her now, falsely thinking her dead. The Gammorean Guard watching her cell suddenly recieved a radio transmission. Speaking in his gutteral language, he suddenly opened Leia's cell and picked her up by her dank clothes. Pushing her to the stone wall, her head hit the stone harshly, forcing her to wince in pain. When was the last time she felt physical pain? It had been a while, with the Empire gone, everything had been in relative luxury. "I... can see why Jabba just didn't kill you," he croaked. His claws were cutting the fibres of the clothing around her shoulder and neck, poking her skin. He grabbed her by the neck, and despite how he had intended to harm her, part of her robe tore; exposing her back as she fell in between the cell and the now open door. Sensing her opportunity, Leia quickly tried to get up but found the guard's boot crashing against her neck, smashing her head into a puddle of muddy water. "Accept your new status," he squeled. "Drink the mud." Leia did not, she defied his order. He pressed harder. Leia did not; she would die before letting her honour fall. Just as she began to black out, the guard picked her up and slapped her. "You are a prisoner now," he said and picked her up by the throat, choking her until she finally passed out. Funeral When she woke up, Leia was lying down in a pool of mud and her own blood. Her robe had one or two white patches left on it and was completely torn on the back. Her hair was ragged. God, it was hard for her to imagine that she barely had to walk back at Corsuscant. The people just picked her up, stripped her nude, bathed her in milk and put new robes on her. Now here she was, a fallen princess lying in the cell of a slug. Hell, had she even bothered to learn any of those servants names? Here Leia was, trying to free women from slavery, when she practicaly hosted slaves herself. Telling herself not to dwell on that, Leia got up and analyzed her surroundings. She was in the same cell as she was yesterday, but there was no guard surrounding her. On the floor beside her there was a nice turkey dinner. Turkey was very rare in Tatooine, but quite good. Leia knew that if she ate even one bite, she would be giving herself in to Jabba, proving that she now needed him. It was not a chance she wanted to take. She waited hours doing nothing, letting the turkey get cold. Suddenly the Gammorean Guard reappeared and opened the cell door. Leia found herself walking backwards slowly and analyzing the situation. The guard wasn't carrying his axe, he was wide. Again, Leia realized there was no escape. The guard did not talk to her or taunt her at all, he merely picked her up and choked her until she blacked out. The cycle repeated for three days, except the food went from turkey, to chicken, to a slice of ham. On the fourth day, Leia found herself dehydrating, hungrier than she had ever been. It was rare to survive more tha four days without water, but Leia decided, if this was how she was going to die, so be it. Curled up against the ground, her head in the water, Leia prepared for death, prepared to be one with the Force. She barely noticed, already blacking out, as the Gamorrean Guard strolled up a moniter in front of her. The moniter turned on to show a display, Leia was just about to enter the mounds of the dead when she heard her name come out crackling and the words funeral. Mustering enough courage, Leia fought death for inches to look at the monitor. There she saw, Han, Luke, everyone crying at what was being called her funeral. Jabba had won, she had been defeated. Leia's head collapsed into the water and she realized that she was no more. Princess Leia Organa had died, and so with the last of her strength, with her vision all fade, Leia relied on her touch and rolled her face into the muddy and bloody water. She drank out of it. She did not want to die anymore. She had already died. She drank the water so feebly, despite knowing there was more mud than water. She drank for hours and when her strength was restored to a fraction, when she had vision, she looked over where her meals had once been. They were replaced with shrubs, that the animals ate. Leia took what she had and realized her position. She accepted her new status, just like the guard had told her to. Reborn "Who are you?" the guard, Gritlikt, asked. "You are not Princess Leia Organa as you once falsley believed." He watched as Leia, muddy, with her clothes ripped, exposing her back, ate the shrubs and drank the muddy water. "You are a new slave girl. No different than the last. Spirit broken just like the last." Leia looked up at Gritlikt and was about to protest. She was about to state that she would rather die than become Jabba's slave. Then it hit her, in good conscience this time, that she was already dead. Leia Organa was thought dead by the world. Whether or not she died now did not matter because she already was dead? Leia collapsed to the ground, not out of hunger, but of frustration. "Who are you?" the guard asked again. Leia thought about the question. When she heard about her "death" and watched her "funeral" on the monitor, she wanted to stay alive. She did not want to die. She wanted life. It was exactly what Jabba had wanted. It was exactly what she had tried to steal from Jabba. She herself, not any of her henchmen. Jabba never killed anyone, he always had people do it himself, people of insignificance. Leia was significant. Perhaps that was why it hurt the Hutt so much, that somebody significant, somebody who would be remembered nearly killed him. If it was insignificant, then there would be mystery around the truth. Now, however, Leia was insignificant. Leia answered, "I... am nobody." "Yes," Gritlik growled. "Nobody. Then take your new name slave, Rota Masure." Reincarnation When Leia woke up, she was still in her completely muddied clothes with her bare back exposed. However, this time things were different. She was held by a chain that contained both of her hands and connected to the roof. The chain was not very long, so Leia should have been hanging upright. Instead she was on an angle, and she looked down and saw why: her feet were tied up by a single chain which was held up into the wall to a point that it was higher than where her feet would be if she was upright. This in turn made her knees buckle, exposing her stomach. "You probably think that Jabba is making me do this to you," Gritlikt stated when he entered the room, his own personal torture room. "Of course he is you scum!" Leia cried. For that she received a slap that stung. "He told me to kill Princess Leia Organa," Gritlikt answered. "Yesterday I told him I did." "Why didn't you?" Leia asked, confused. "I do not disobey my master," Gritlikt revealed. "Leia Organa died. You are a new slave girl, Rota Masure." "That is not my name!" Leia snarled. She remembered the guard calling her that the day before. "My name is Princess Leia - " Another slap. "Do princesses eat shrubs meant for pigs?" he asked. "No, but the new slave girl I inducted does. Why, Rota? Rota you eat shrubs because you are a slave. Today will be the day of your first beating. Tomorrow you will be moved to the pens, you can eat slop, it will be an upgrade. The day after you will start working on the wall." "I thought slave girls here were prostitutes," Leia responded. "Only the most prestigious and desired can become prostitutes," Gritlikt revealed. "And who are you again?" "... nobody...," Leia conceded. he received a harsh blow to the stomach shortly afterwards, but refused to cry out in pain. She had some resistance left in her, Gritlikt presumed. He used her body as a punching bag and while the punches might have cracked her ribs, they never fully outright broke her. Eventually she relented and screamed out in pain, and for that, Gritlikt broke three ribs. Gritlikt pulled her face close to his and licked her with his long tongue, the lust sneaking out of him. He walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving Rota to wallow in her pain alone. Reboot The next day, when she woke up, Rota found it hard to walk and lay sitting down on the floor. Her once white robe was now a brown bra and skirt with few white patches on it. When Gritlikt opened the door, Rota scampered to the corner in fear. "Good morning," Girtlikt greeted. "Let's have a little test, what is your name?" "Rota Masure," she quickly answered. Had it been any other day, perhaps she would have, out of spite, answered Leia. No, though, she was not Leia anymore, Leia was dead. She was Rota Masure. "Good," he growled. "Now, get up and follow me." Rota got up, clutching her ribs, which she was sure were broken. She tried to maintain pace with Gritlikt, but the pain was too much, she clutched her waist and winced in pain. As soon as she opened her eyes she was met with a smack to the face from Gritlikt. "Keep up!" he ordered. Rota got up as fast as she could and tried not to show any pain - it was killing her inside. He proceeded to lead her to the Sarlac Pit, which was where Boba Fett had been killed, Rota remembered. There was a wall being built there, around the pit. Possibly to make it more secure. Gritlikt took Rota to a slave master, who had a whip. He was quick to put her to work. It was hard for Rota, working in tattered clothes, in a harsh environment under a pounding sun with broken ribs. She knew she wasn't working well. "Hello Ms. Masure," it was the slave master behind her. "There is no excuse for not working hard on this economic project. I'm afraid I'm going to have to discipline you." Rota was bent over, trying to put bricks over each other. The slave master bent over and grabbed Rota's ass cheek. "How we do that, is up to you," he offered. "Screw you," Rota answered. He grabbed Rota by her hair and dragged her to a red stone wall and cuffed her hands to two poles that stuck out from it. He pulled out his whip and proceeded to smack it on her ass multiple times as the hours went by. It wasn't too hard that marks would stay, but for now they were there. Then when the day ended, Gritlikt came back, uncuffed her and took her to the 'pens', where all of the labour slaves lived. It was all muddy and Rota got taken to her stable and thrown in. There was mud all around her. There was no longer any white on what was left of her clothing. In front of her was a trough, with slop that pigs would eat in it. Leia Organa's life had officially been rebooted into that of Rota Masure. Rebirth It had been at least two months, Rota figured, since the project on the wall had started. She hardly saw Gritlikt anymore and assumed that he had likely gotten some position high up somewhere. She and the other slaves worked on the wall diligently, it had almost been completed. She wondered what Jabba was doing. To Rota it seemed like an amazing feat, to be one of the slave girls of the harem. They got wine, grapes, pork and all the good food and got to live in lavishing luxury. Even the stripper girls got better provisions than her. Her Huttese had gotten much better, although it still meant she had eat slop and sleep in mud. Nonethless, she had grown accustomed to her new condition. Mentally, what she did not know was that her brain, in order to accomodate to her new condition, was actually wiping out her memories as Leia Organa and repressing them. She could no longer remember Alderaan if she tried, her time after getting captured by Vader and all that still stuck, but soon Rota would forget and Leia would truly be dead. Then, before she knew it, the wall was completed and Rota looked at the magnificent structure surrounding the Sarlac Pit. "Rota," came the voice in Hutteese behind her. "Is that you?" It was Gritlikt. "Yes, Gritlikt," she confirmed. "Good, you and the rest of the slave girls are gathering, Bib Fortuna would like to see if any women are fit for a higher position," he instructed her to follow them. Clearly they had left her out because she was the most beautiful out of them. She looked at her brown muddy rags, which were once a great and nice white cloth. It barely covered her up, hanging above her nipples by mere centimeters and exposing most of her ass. Yes, the meeting was happening and was official. Many of the girls deemed ugly by Fortuna were simply sent back, Rota was not one of them. She waited her turn diligently and Fortuna approached her, appearing to recognize her. "What is your name?" he questioned, eyes narrowing. "Rota Masure," she answered. He nodded. "You shall be a reserve," he told her. Rota's heart sank. A reserve meant that she would continue to work as a labourer and only if a stripper or prostitute and their backups were injured, she would be called in as a replacement. Returning to her pen, Rota shoved her mouth down in the slop and started eating. She considered drowning herself in there, but could not. Then, a hand was lain down on her shoulder, she turned around and saw it was Gritlikt. He was in the nude. He gently removed her rags, for without them she would have to work in the nude. Then Rota understood, the gamorrean had been tasked with killing Leia but he was overcome with love when he saw her. So he decided to "kill" Leia, and create Rota. Gritlikt began to massage Rota's breasts, laying atop of her as they slowly entered the mud. He ran his hands over her nipples and stroked her ass, cupping it and smacking it. Gritlikt pulled his love closer to his snout and she could feel his seven inch shaft against the back of her thigh. Rota's eyes widened as she realized he was not going for her pussy, but was going to give it to her anal. Gritlikt went at it with fluidness and at first Rota felt pain, but after a while it transformed into pleasure. Then when all was said and done, Gritlikt pulled her closer to his cock and came all over her. "I think you should leave it on there, don't touch it at all," he instructed the half-conscious Rota, who was unaware that half of the inmates in the pen had watched their lovemaking. Retrial Waking up the next morning, Rota hardly noticed the massive cum stain that littered all over her face. Putting on her rags, she did notice the gossiping that the other slaves were doing, about how a Gamorrean had taken her in the night. Getting to work on another one of Jabba's "economic" projects, Rota tried to ignore the heat, which was practically burning the cum into a liquid and meshing it into her mouth. Although she enjoyed the taste, she wanted to flout out to the world, and to Bib Fortuna, that she was a slut who had been taken. She worked for days on the project and more and more memories began to fade. She remembered her escape from Cloud City, she remembered kissing Luke and that her name was once Leia, but not much more. Soon, all of those memories would fade. After the end of a hard work day, Rota began to make her way back to her pen when she was stopped by a guard. "You are a reserve, yes?" he asked her. "Rota Masure?" "Yes," she answered. "A married man is here and is looking for the services of a woman, all others are out, we need you," he instructed her. Taking Rota to a chamber, she saw in disgust the lives Fortuna's prostitutes lived. To ensure they would not escape, all men seeking a reprieve would have to take the women in a chamber. Taken to a man, old, almost sixty, Rota knew what she had to do. Kissing him, the rest of her memories faded and now all she remembered was waking up in a pen everyday as Rota Masure.